


(не) ты

by raznogolositsa



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга 2020 [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Embedded Video, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fanvids, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raznogolositsa/pseuds/raznogolositsa
Summary: Энди всегда узнает любимую, в любом времени и обличье. Или нет…
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773730
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	(не) ты

**Author's Note:**

> song: Woodkid ft. Lykke Li — Never Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

>  _video:_  
>  300: Rise of an Empire / 300 спартанцев: Расцвет империи (2013);  
> Atomic Blonde / Взрывная блондинка (2017);  
> Head in the Clouds / Голова в облаках (2003);  
> Keeping Up with the Joneses / Шпионы по соседству (2016);  
> La vie d'Adèle / Жизнь Адель (2013);  
> The Old Guard / Бессмертная гвардия (2020)


End file.
